A Christmas Visitor
by paintyourwings
Summary: It's Christmas eve the year of 1993, at the Dennison home. Weird things have been happening to Dani object's were going on and off in her room while her music player would go off every other hour. Could she have a Christmas spirit visiting her? Or perhaps she all ready know's the spirit visiting her. Who do you think her visitor is? Read to find out.


(Author's note; This is an original unique, and different type of Hocus Pocus fic. You'd expect me, to write a Halloween themed one. But with the Christmas season coming up, I figured this would be rather fun. The Christmas scene takes place in 1993 a month later after, the sister's were destroyed. who do you think Dani's visitor is?.)

It's the night of December twenty fourth the year of nineteen ninety three. A month later after Max, Allison and Dani destroyed the sister's on the morn of November first. The Dennison's home was decorated, inside and out the Christmas tree stood in the living room seven feet tall with a light up Santa on top. The entrance's were covered with silver, red, and green garland. Max, was up in his room preparing for Christmas eve dinner but it would be just him his father, mother and Dani the sun had just set causing his room to get dark, he could see the street light out side his window as the snow was falling lightly. Max may not have been one for Halloween, even if he learned to like it a little after his experience with bringing back the three Sanderson sister's. He could smell dinner being prepaired as the smell traveled through the crack under his door, and he could hear his sister Dani blasting Christmas music in her room a few doors down. He hummed along while continuing to get ready. Dani was all ready to go for dinner she wore a Christmas sweatshirt that was white with a winter scene, red and green miss-matching socks a pair of levi's jeans and a Santa hat to top it off. But something was on her mind. She wished she could get a visit or some sign letting her know Thackery Binx and of course Emily were okay.

She believed in Christmas spirit's, since her father would read 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens to them every Christmas Eve before bed. She sung along to the tune's playing in the background while she plugged in the light's that lit up around her window, and her little Christmas tree that sat on her desk. Dani began to notice weird thing's happening in her room, the Christmas light's around her window kept blinking one after the other and the Christmas tree at the desk was going on and off. The boombox kept changing the song till it re-winded back to start, it startled her so of course she let out a loud scream yelling for her brother. "MAX!" she screamed running into his room,in fear. "Dani what is it?" He questioned looking at her curiously. "Weird thing's were happening in my room, light's were flickering the colored bulbs around my window kept blinking. And... And the boombox kept changing the song." Dani explained quickly. "Calm down, we can't say there's no such thing as spirits. Perha's it's just a Christmas visitor." Max mentioned. "Then explain the boom box still continuing to change tunes." Dani said as they listened in quietly. They rushed into her room as everything suddenly stopped, the music was playing the tune of Rudolph while the light's just lit up the room and didn't blink.

"I swear, it was just happening a few minute's ago. You've got to believe me Max." Dani said in a whineish tone at the last word. "I believe you. Just calm down." Max mentioned. Dani turned off her boom box, so it wouldn't be playing any more tunes for who ever was playing with everything in Dani's room; sure she was freaked out at what just happened, but she found it weirder that everything stopped when she left except for the boom box. "Now come on, I smell food." Max said as the two rushed down stair's, but before Max could take his place next to Dani the door bell rang Allison was dropping off a Christmas present for Max and his sister, before they sat down to eat. He answered the door noticing her, her hair was covered in snow while she wore ear-muff's keeping her ear's warm, and a scarf with a coat on jeans, and boots. "Hey.." Max said giving a smile. "Hi. I'd figure to drop this off before dinner." Allison said handing the gift to him. Dani rushed over to see her brother open his early present. "What did ya get him?" Dani questioned. "Something from the museum." Allison whispered. She didn't say what exactly it was, but Max ripped open the paper excitedly opening the box. He had gotten a few lighter's, and a souvenir from the Sanderson home. "Thank you. Just wait here." Max mentioned he had all most forgotten about the present he had gotten for Allison, but wasn't sure what time she was stopping by. Allison handed Dani her gift, as she quickly opened it. It was a photo of Thackery Binx that was captured in his cat forum when Allison had recently went she was aloud to scroll through some snapshots at the high school in the security camera. It was in a frame, and Dani knew she would place it on her night stand. Dani gave Allison a hug thanking her for the present. "How did you get this?" Dani questioned. "Well, the AV squad at school told me they found a cat in the hallway in the security camera's they were able to print it, and I got to framed it for you." Allison explained.

"Oh before I forget, something weird happened in my room a few minutes ago." Dani finally got to explain her story, about the paranormal experience. "What happened?" Allison questioned. "I was in my room minding my own business, when everything went haywire. The light's around my window blinked repeatedly, the Christmas tree kept blinking on and off. And my boom box kept changing the tune till it finally stopped at Rudolph the rednose reindeer." Dani explained. "And it didn't happen anywhere else?" Allison questioned as Dani shook her head no. "You must of had a Christmas visitor, there are stories where people would see Ghost's tonight." Allison explained. "I didn't see it though, but experienced it." Dani mentioned. Dani knew the spirit who was playing with the thing's in her room wasn't angry but friendly enough to give her a fright; Max returned with Allison's present, he handed her the box as she opened it inside was a charm braclet with a charm on it representing a book resembling the one in the Sanderson home. She gave Max a hug, thanking her for the bracelet noticing the time she had to be taking off. "Merry Christmas, and good luck with finding out who your visitor is Dani." Allison said heading out the door. "What did you get from the home Max?" Dani questioned him. "A few lighter's, and something of Winnifred's." Max mentioned. He didn't get the spell book since it was locked up, in the glass case. Dani showed him the photo she had gotten from Allison, he grew a smile on his face seeing Binx in the hallway of their school. "Come on jerkface, let's go eat." Dani said as the sibling's took their spot at the table. "What did you two get from Allison?" their mother asked. "I got a few lighter's, and something from the Sanderson home." Max mentioned. "I got a picture of the cat I showed you at the Halloween party last year.." Dani mentioned.

Dinner went by quickly, with many conversations to be heard around the table. Max and Dani helped cleaned up after dinner, taking the plate's in till something caught her attention which her mother pointed out. "Dani did you leave your boom box on?" her eyes widen wide open at the question her mother asked, she quickly placed the dish's down on the counter trying not to break any of the dish's. She rushed back up stair's but as soon as she got into her room it stopped. Max followed her up stair's no one was in the house but him, his sister, mother, and father. "Why won't the spirit show itself?" Max questioned. He had no clue who it was that was playing trick's on Dani, it seemed to happen every other hour. "After dad read's the story or part of it. I think we should camp out in your room tonight." Max explained, but there was other thing's Dani was worrying about. Like staying up for the jolly guy perhaps she would get to see him and her mysterious visitor. "KID'S COME DOWN, it's Time FOR THE GHOSTLY TALE!"

There dad shouted while Max tapped his palm lightly on her shoulder, while the two rushed down stair's sitting next to each other on the love seat. "Our ghostly tale tonight, is a classic." there dad spoke out while grabbing the book. Their mother handed them cup's of hot coco, that was too hot to handle still; "It was Christmas eve, as an old man was sitting in his office counting and counting the gold coins, that he was greedy over. While the man who worked for him was trying to sneak some coal in the fire place." There dad read a different version of the tale; it was half way through the first chapter. "Ebeneezer Scrooge, was sitting by the fire place till he heard a certain but strange sound of chains rattling. He just shrugged it off thinking it was just the wind till his name was being called. Scrooge continued to ignore the ghostly call, till the ghost of Jacob Marley floated in his room."

The story was soon over going by quickly. Once again, Dani heard the sound of her boom box being turned on she rushed up stair's as it suddenly turned off even if she did unplug it from the wall earlier she remembered if a spirit could focus on an object, it can turn on or off with out a plug. She rushed back downstairs preparing the meal, for the jolly guy. Cookies were placed on the table, and a tall glass of milk. "Don't touch or eat it." She said pointing finger at her father, and brother. Max gave a smirkish smile shrugging his shoulder's. But he knew he wouldn't get a full night sleep if he was camping out in Dani's room to catch her ghostly visitor. "Now come on Max we're not resting tonight." She said tugging at her brother's arm figuring to go back up to her room. "Dani we're not staying up all night are we?" Max questioned. "Yes, if one of us fall asleep.." Dani mentioned.. Max and Dani sat up against her door facing the front of the room where the activity was happening. She left her boom box unplugged, but kept her light's off except for the decorations. Hour's went by but there was still no activity happening like earlier, the sibling's fell asleep as Dani awoke being startled to her boom box turning on once again. "Max, wake up! WAKE UP." She shouted shaking her brother. He rubbed his eye's as the music suddenly stopped.


End file.
